All Brown Eyes in Baia
by AnnamarieDanvers
Summary: After LS life has established some normality at court. But some things have yet to be resolved. Dimitri's family still has no idea he's alive. Together, Rose and Dimitri will travel to Baia, Russia to visit his family and tell their tale that defies the laws of their world. What will he tell his family? Will he and Rose be able to make themselves return to court?


_Ok, so I started this because I went looking for a story on Dimitiri going back to see his family in Russia to tell them how he survived. Oddly, there were none that I found. So I figured Id write a little story about that; unfortunately my stories never turn out short so we'll see what happens with this. I might stay on topic, I might decide that I want to take this in multiple directions. My writing contains graphic lemons and harsh life realities. So be prepared. This chapter didnt really go where I wanted it to, but then Ive been stressed lately so this was kind of a reprieve. A place for my mind to hide. _

_So I hope you guys enjoy, POST REVIEWS please. They encourage me to update._

_Enjoy, love Annamarie_

_p.s. all rights belong to Richelle Mead._

Chapter 1 ~ Our Life Now

* * *

I sipped at my cold coffee as I watched the clock. Tick tock, tick tock... Almost five. Common baby, I thought as I followed the second hand greedily with my eyes. Five, four, three, two... "Yeah!" I whooped as I stood out of my chair, tossed my long since disgusting beverage and practically vaulted myself at the door.

Behind me I could hear Cameron snorting at my impatience. "Next time, can you try not to fuck up my desk in your hasty exit Hathaway?"

I pivoted mid step but continued walking backwards; "your desk? It's a communal office genius. Besides, I'm the Queens Head Guardian, which kinda makes me your superior. So I'm kinda your boss, so it's kinda my desk. And I'm not do fond of your doodles. They're not that imaginative." I informed him.

Cam clutched at his chest as if shot; my words wounding him as he flung himself against a wall and pretended to die. "...And thus with a kiss, I die!" he exclaimed, his body shuddering dramatically.

I couldn't help but crack a smile. Ah, the humor after a long shift was always so peculiar. I blame the lack of sleep and excessive caffeine.

I swung around and pressed the button for the elevator. I was only standing there a second before Cam was at my side. "Not dead yet, huh? Don't worry, the nights still young and your girlfriend might come to her senses yet."

He gave me a mock tortured expression. "I knew a rose by any other name was still a rose; but damn! Rose got thorn!"

I rolled my eyes at him and stepped into the open doors of the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. "Your charge still taking those English Lit classes pretty seriously huh?" I asked, finding it quite hilarious that Cameron McPherson, 6'4 skin headed Guardian, was quoting Shakespeare.

He sighed and nodded solemnly. "I wouldn't mind so much if she actually took some other courses that didn't revolve around English and books. Did you know there was such a thing as Russian Feminist Literature 101? Who in their right mind would try to make a university course out of that?" he exclaimed.

I honestly had no idea. It seemed like a horrible idea to me, but then Lissa was also taking some weird courses I didn't see the point of either.

The door beeped and slid open; I was already out before it had fully opened. Cam jogged up to me to keep up. "Going to see him huh?"

I smiled up at him, "yeah," I said. "Since Sean switched shifts with me earlier, I actually get a full day off early. And Dimitri should be off in an hour, so that means we'll actually get some real time together." Since living at court, Dimitri and I had been doing great; we were just happy to be together. But as things settled down, it became apparent that spending any time together, alone, was going to be a challenge, and few and far between. As it was, I had only seen him awake for a few bourse this week, and we lived together.

Cam nodded and beamed down at me. "That's great; maybe I'll see if I can mess around some more of Sean's shifts for you little flower. Catch ya later!" he hollered before I could question him as he took the exit to the underground garage.

Shaking my head I continued my brisk journey across court from the Guardian department to the Royal Housing.

Christian was most likely with Lissa since today was her day off, but she always had some queenly duty or whatnot that needed doing so the throne room was as good a place as any to start my search.

I strode through the gilded archway into the royal 'chair room' as I liked to call it. I could see various royals and people who worked at court milling about, but no Lissa.

I continued wandering around the palace, but nada. Then I hit me, and I felt like such an idiot for not thinking of it sooner.

Pulling out my official work cell I dialed the office. "Guardian Melbourne." Came a subdued, tired voice on the other line.

"Hey Chris, it's Rose. Can you check the cams and see if you can find the queen and her boy toy for me?" I couldn't believe I hadn't thought to check before leaving work.

"Oh yeah, no problem. Hang on a sec," all formality gone; he sounded more than happy to do something other than file paperwork. I could hear the clicking of the keyboard as Chris flipped through all of our security camera files. Technically he shouldn't even have clearance to look into those files, but the Ausi was surprisingly tech savvy. "Ok, I got em'. They're in the private pool on the south side."

Huh. I wouldn't have thought Liss to actually utilize her day off like I was planning to do with mine. "One last favor. Can you see how many guards they have on duty right now?" God I hoped there were enough that I could pull my man away. If not, I knew I would just end up guarding with him just to be near him. Last thing I needed was another double shift.

"From what I can see, only one guard. That doesn't mean shit though. Hang on, I'll pull up the shift coordinator. "How he could manipulate our office system tech like that I'll never know. I was just glad he was a good friend of mine; not only was he a great help, but he had also helped me a lot in detouring certain individuals from my files, and burying Intel for me no questions asked.

I waited in the courtyard. There was a mother moroi with her son. The kid was maybe thirteen and was indulgently waiting for his mom while she picked flowers. She turned and said something to him, her brown eyes laughing while he in turn flashed a full grin I could tell wasn't a normal expression for him. I could feel myself frowning while I thought of mothers and sons.

"...Did ya get that Rosey?" Chris asked.

I snapped out of my intense focus, and turned my attention back to Chris. "Sorry man, what did you say?"

He sighed exasperated. "I said, they have a total of five guards on them right now."

Perfect. "Thanks! I owe you one."

He laughed, "Just be my partner for the pool tournament next time ok? It's no fair when you and Dimitri team up."

"It's not my fault that you guys can't take us. Maybe you just need more practice." I replied cheekily.

"Bye Rosey."

I growled at the nickname and heard his deep chuckle on the other line before the he disconnected.

Shoving my phone back in my pocket I bee lined for the pool. It took about 5 minutes but I finally managed to get into the private spa/work out facilities/pool. It was times like these I kinda missed the bond Lissa and I had shared. It was so much easier to keep tabs on her and find her when I had been able to peer into her mind. But I knew that our relationship had never been better than when we were just best friends instead of bond mates.

The pool was a cerulean blue with grey and jade tiling all around it. Tropical plants and fake rocks with a manmade waterfall surrounded the pool which was situated in the middle of a grand courtyard.

I could see Liss and Christian swimming around and laughing in the crystal water. Dean and Sebastian, Lissa's other regular guards, were leaning against the far stone wall facing the pool. They saw me, smiled in acknowledgement and then fell back into routine. I nodded at them and took no offense. They were good guys and we were friends of a sort outside of work. But they took their job seriously; as did I.

I glanced around the area, scanning for the far guards. Dimitri always preferred being the first line of defense and taking a step back from the objective. As predicted, I found him secluded in the back by the French doors to the spa. He was folded up into a wicker chair; his lithe frame somehow managing to look graceful even while sitting. He saw me coming and gave me a small smile; it was rare I ever got him to give me a full one, but those moments were made more precious by their infrequency.

"Hey Comrade," I said.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" He questioned. I could see he _was _happy to see me, but it was true, I wasn't actually supposed to be of duty for another four hours.

"Apparently Cameron messed up some of the shifts, so mine is actually already over. I know you still have another hour, but I figured we could play hooky…. Maybe head back to the apartment?" I tried to make my voice seem casual and sultry, but I sounded more desperate and needy much to my disappointment.

Dimitri shifted slightly in his chair and I saw him swallow, his Adams apple bobbing. "Rose… I can't do that." His words said one thing, but his tone said a complete other. He wanted to leave with me as much as I did; he just knew he shouldn't.

I flashed him my trade mark man eater Hathaway smile. "Of course you can Belikov; there are enough guards, Christian will be completely safe for the rest of the night in Lissa's chambers, the only one who will miss you will be me if you choose to stay." By now I had gravitated closer to him, the air around us seeming to hum. I stroked his cheek lightly and watched his eyes lock with mine; begging me to stop. Pleading with me to never stop.

Dimitri held my gaze, and I could see his resolve crumbling. He let out a huff of air and stood. At 6'7, he towered over me. He strode away from me to the pool side, squatting down to the water and exchanging a few words with Christian. I saw Christian smile, he was always willing to let Dimitri take time for himself since he almost never asked. Besides, this particular snarky moroi was among the group of moroi who believed in fighting for themselves instead of depending on dhampirs to fight for them. He didn't even see the point in having Dimitri for a Guardian, but he would never have Dimitri reassigned for my sake. No other placement would allow me to be as close with Dimitri as this one would.

Few words were exchanged before Christian swam back to Liss and Dimitri started walking back to me. I extended my hand and he took it gladly. His skin was warm against mine and I always relished in the feel of it; even in small gestured like this one. As we walked towards the exit, I heard Christian yell, "Just don't break him Rose! I kinda need him in fully working order tomorrow!"

I turned around, a quip already on my tongue. "Don't worry; I'll let you and Liss deal with the real hard stuff. Luckily Dimitri is attracted to me enough that he doesn't need the extras to get off."

I saw Liss role her eyes; this was a typical Rose response, something she was long since used to. Christian seemed ready with a retort when Liss cupped a hand over his mouth and waved at us to leave.

I stuck my tongue out at him in victory, and waggled my pinky at Lissa in farewell. Turning back to Dimitri I could see that he was blushing slightly. I patted his arm reassuringly. "Don't worry Comrade, It was just a joke."

I felt him relax slightly. Should I? No, it was too much. But I did. "Of course I'll still use the riding crop and hand cuffs. I was just mocking Christian; no need to fret."

I was already laughing at his face before the words had fully left my mouth. He seemed so scandalized! I put a hand up to my mouth in an effort to stop my giggles, but he pulled my hand away and pulled me into the long line of his body. His mouth was on mine in an instant, his tongue insistent as he stole my breath. I had to breathe, but I felt my body respond to his, my hands curled in his hair holding his mouth to mine. This kiss was hungry, but it was also a challenge. Dimitri wanted me to submit, to break away for a breath. And I did.

I came up gasping for air while he continued to trail kisses to just behind my ear. "Don't make promises you're not prepared to keep Roza," he rasped. His voice was deep and filled with lust; his normally slight accent thick and heady with desire.

I gasped at his unexpected words. He pulled away from me slightly; our faces still so close I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I could feel him smiling as his chest rumbled with a suppressed chuckle. His eyes shone with a glint of mischief as he disentangled from my embrace. He continued to hold fast to my outstretched hand and proceeded to lead my stupefied form towards our apartment.

* * *

I tried not to fidget as Dimitri fiddled the keys and the lock. The hall was empty and for that I was sort of glad. One glance at either of us and it would have been apparent to anyone what was on our minds.

When the door finally swung open both of us looked at each other for a moment before we were all but a tangle of limbs and fumbling hands. My breath was short and I huffed into his mouth as I fought with the buttons on his shirt; mine was already gone, Dimitri's graceful hands making quick work of it. Impatiently I gave up and opted for ripping it off; the sound of the little white buttons hitting hardwood pure music to my ears.

Dimitri kicked the door shut while his hands when to his belt. I reached out and stopped him, my lips slightly tilted up in a wicked smile. Dropping to my knees I slowly undid his belt and kissed the planes of his stomach letting my tongue tease his belly button. I felt him shiver slightly at my light caresses and inspired, ran my tongue along the inside of his waistband. The shivering increased.

Chuckling to myself, I continued to unbutton his pants and smoothed them down his legs slowly so as to savor the muscled feel of his thighs and calves. Finally I had him naked and I took pleasure in drinking him all in. He was gorgeously muscled, his skin a perfect smooth tan. His eyes were endlessly dark and his hair had fallen completely from its tie giving him a disheveled look and an expression that screamed _want_.

I stood up and gave him my back as I peeled of my pants and panties. Making sure to show off my well curved back, smooth skin and tight ass. No sooner had they hit the ground he was at my back, his skin warding off the cool air with its heat. I gasped as I felt him press himself against me; I could feel every rigid edge of him. His arms trapped me against his chest while his hands fondled my breasts. I could feel how hard he was against my lower back. His kisses against my collar soon turned into a scraping of his teeth. I was certain that if his arms weren't around me I might've collapsed my body was shaking so bad with need.

"I can't be sweet about this Roza," his voice was dripping sex appeal, but I could discern the underlying warning. I knew he didn't want to hurt me, but by this point I didn't care. I just wanted him inside me; I needed him inside me.

"Don't worry Comrade, I kinda like it when you're rough." Like it? I _loved_ it. Dimitri was always the in control and rational half of this relationship. He always did the right thing and was always the voice of reason. Outside of our bedroom at least. But when it was just me, and he was stripped down to his most carnal form, when the weight and responsibilities of the world didn't weigh him down, he was untamed passion. He took what he wanted, gave his love freely and gave himself completely over to me; and I relished in it.

The words had barely left my mouth before I was pressed against the wall. My breasts pinned against the cool white plaster I could feel Dimitri nudge my feet apart. I was only left waiting a second before his hot throbbing cock was buried inside me. I moaned at the amazing feeling of being full.

When he started moving I couldn't help but laugh at his warning. He was right; there was nothing sweet about this. My hands splayed against the wall while my breasts took a beating from it, the slapping of flesh on flesh as he pounded into my again and again probably bruising my ass and thighs. The sensations caught somewhere between pleasure and pain.

I moaned louder as his angle changed, hitting me deeper. Without warning Dimitri pulled out of me and spun me around the other way. Hoisting my up my the armpits and holding me against the wall he was back inside me in an instant. He picked up the beat, this time the tempo even more severe as I clutched and clawed at his back trying to hold myself together as my body tried to survive this raging tempest that was Dimitri Belikov.

When it was over we sank to the floor, too exhausted to walk the five feet needed to reach the bedroom. That was fine by me though; I was quite comfortable curled against my lovers chest letting his even breaths lull me to sleep. The rhythm calming as it pulled me down into unconsciousness like waves in the sea carry so many things away from shore.


End file.
